


【unnatural】【金鱼组】相似重演

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】相似重演

话说在前头，我是个毫无医学常识的渣渣。

\--------------

在木林眼中，这是再平常不过的一天，上班然后下班，回到他和中堂共同居住的公寓。

他开了门锁，推门而入，仿佛穿越了虫洞进入了什么新次元，拉开了今天不对劲的序幕。

不像平日那样冷清，屋里塞满了人，要不是那几张脸都很熟悉，他简直要怀疑是不是走错了。

三澄美琴、东海林夕子、久部六郎，还有坐在台子上的中堂系。

似曾相识的场景，屋子里摆满了化验的工具，中堂和三澄都一心一意地扑在显微镜上，东海林和久部就着肉干零食喝酒。

暂时没人注意到他，于是木林只能尴尬地清嗓子，让他们发现自己的存在。

最先回神的是中堂系，他如梦初醒地看着木林南云，眨眼的姿态非常无辜：“啊，狗屎，我忘了给你发短信了。”

木林南云眼角一抽：“你们这是在？又碰上铃木先生那样的委托人了？” 

久部六郎给他解释：“不完全是。这次也是一对私奔情侣，女方的尸体在海里被发现，捞起来以后送到了UDI，但她的男朋友和父母都不管，想要赶紧火化。中堂医生和三澄医生觉得不对劲，于是只能私下调查。”

三澄美琴补充解释：“我们在比对女方胸腔液和案发现场的海水样品，唉，这次连胸腔液也要自己来检查，我们设备肯定不如人家公司啊，伤脑筋了啊。”

木林礼貌地微笑：“原来如此，但我今天住哪儿？”

他后半句话问的是中堂系。

中堂系一时语塞，他突然反应过来自己犯了多大的一个疏漏，简直就是在公开出柜，这个点，木林南云会出现在他家，还问出这种问题。

东海林喝得迷糊了，她惊讶地尖叫：“同、同居？！你们果然？”

久部的目光无处安放，他看了木林一眼，又看了中堂一眼，都很快移开了目光，不太确定地说：“恭喜？”

三澄的视线也离开了显微镜，在中堂和木林之间来回来回。

木林南云原本是有点生气的，但看着中堂系红透了的耳尖，不自然撇过头的动作，心情又莫名好了起来。

他满不在乎地说：“你们忙，我可以住一晚宾馆凑合一下的。”

他快速收拾了两件替换的衣物就出了门。

 

晚风很凉爽，木林哼着欢快的小曲朝着最近的宾馆走去。

真是误打误撞，本来他还在纠结要怎么和UDI里中堂的同事坦白，还要不惹中堂闹别扭，结果现在，这不是，挺好的嘛。

 

这个案子一天之内就出了结果。

晚上木林收到了UDI众人的邀请，一起去一家烤肉店聚餐。

没有拒绝的理由。

除了神仓所长要照顾家里的两个小孩来不了，其他人都已经到了。

三澄和东海林一边喝着冰镇的啤酒一边给他讲述这个案子。

化验结果出来发现女方胸腔液根本不是海水成分，而是自来水，然后被定性为谋杀，交给了毛利警官处理。女方男友作为嫌疑人被逮捕，在警官审问之下不多时就全交代了。

因为经济等问题而矛盾不断，大小冲突慢慢积累最后爆发，终于在一时冲动之下男方在浴缸里溺死了女方，接着抛尸想伪装成自杀的假象。

令人唏嘘。

“虽然过程听着很简单，但如果没有你们私下调查的话，那这起案子就会被定义成自杀了吧？”木林没有喝酒，而是帮他们倒酒。

久部无奈地说：“那也没办法，毕竟整个日本的解剖率都低到吓人啊。”

东海林喝多了酒，可能是想起了她在异性交流会的悲惨经历，忍不住开始哭：“为什么渣男人这么多啊？像铃木先生那样的好男人真少啊，呜呜呜，想要被认真对待啊。”

她的表现引起了一些人的侧目，正好吃得差不多了，三澄提议各自回家。

东海林这个样子自己是回不去的了，众人也不放心，于是久部主动提议送她回去。

三澄没喝多少，谢绝了木林要送她的提议，准备自己回家。

接着大家就各回各家了。

中堂系喝了酒，自然由木林来开车。

 

一路上中堂系都没怎么开过口，吃饭的时候也是，沉默异常。

“怎么了，从刚刚开始就心事重重的样子？”木林专注开着车，头也不偏地问。“在想今天的案子？”

“唔，算是。”中堂系草草敷衍地回答。

木林没有追着不放：“先回家再说吧。”

 

到家开了门，两人沉默无言地面对面各自想了些心事。 

“我有点愧疚，关于铃木和果步那件事。”下肚的几杯酒起了作用，中堂系总算打开了话匣子，对着木林倾吐出心事。“我确实在某种程度上，诱导了铃木......去杀死凶手。果步小姐是干性溺水，我跟铃木讲如果马上将她救上来的话，得救的可能性，很高。”

“你后来有去看过铃木先生吗？”

“庭审阶段偶然碰到过一次。”

“他有没有说些什么？”

“有，说不后悔。也不知道他是不后悔什么。” 

木林轻轻叹了口气：“那个时候的你思想就是这样的吧，如果找到凶手，一定要亲手杀了那个人。好在三澄医生在最后关头把你拉了回来。”

中堂系表情微妙地变化了一下，说：“亏他们知道要找你问我在哪里，也亏你那个时候竟然真的愿意协助我毁尸灭迹。”

木林南云不笑不戴眼镜不眯眼的时候看上去深沉异常，有时候中堂会觉得他像是有两个人格似的，或者说他伪装得太好，除了他以外估计没人看过他这样子。

他听见木林说：“这个啊，每个人心里或多或少会有点肮脏阴暗的思想。你有我也有。”

中堂笑了笑，问：“你的阴暗面是什么？”

木林没有回答，只是催促他赶快洗洗澡就睡吧。

中堂系显然不接受这样的糊弄，但被木林轻轻巧巧一句“以后再说，我怕吓到你。”堵进了浴室。

准确来说是他那个眼神，腹黑和阴沉难得地流露出来，不加掩饰。

 

洗完澡后中堂系懒懒地躺了下来，准备入睡。

他倒是不在意木林所谓的什么会吓到他的阴暗思想，这种东西，谁没有呢。

法医和殡仪馆从业人员都是见多了人性阴暗面的，深切地知道人的心究竟可以丑陋畸形扭曲到怎样的地步，看多了，自己也多少会受到影响。

好在他们仍然有去爱的能力，更幸运的是碰到了可以携手的对象。

看遍了生活的不堪，却依旧热爱生活。

“啊。”中堂系躺倒在榻榻米上，“互相监督好了。”

木林南云刚出浴室，正在用毛巾擦着他半湿的头发，平日板正的发型乱了，几缕发丝散落在他眼前，奇异地衬得他眉眼锋利惑人。

他一时半会儿没有反应过来中堂这句话是怎么回事，疑惑地“嗯？”了声表示疑问。

中堂的眼皮渐渐坠了铅块一样沉重，他用力眨了眨眼，很短暂地驱赶睡意，打起精神解答了他的问题：“我们的阴暗面，互相监督好了。”

木林南云表情一滞，随后温和地笑起来：“好啊。”

他差不多擦干了头发，关了灯钻进被子，给了对方一个晚安吻：“睡吧。”

木林安安静静地躺着，听着中堂的呼吸声慢慢变得平缓悠长，确认了他已经熟睡才半侧着用手肘支起上半身。

黑暗里看不清他的睡颜，只能看出一个隐约的轮廓。

互相监督啊......

实在是很有难度的事情。

有时候，有时候看着面前这个人，忍不住会意淫一些龌龊的事情，比如，占有他，弄哭他，之类的。

再比如，要是哪一天，中堂被谁谋杀了，到时候他也会，不，是一定会做出疯狂偏激的事情来。

但还好，他不是占有欲旺盛的变态，而是个理智的成年男人，可以把内心偶尔冒出的黑暗念头摁死在衣冠楚楚的表象下，不会逾越道德的雷池半步。

比起彻底占有这个人来，他更希望和他一直这样平平淡淡生活下去，相处的点滴日常已经足够令他得到满足。

 

无论如何，能在一起真是太好了。

幸运之至。

 

呼吸、心跳、活着。

木林重新躺了下来，闭上眼睛，进入了睡眠。

不知会不会做什么有趣的梦。

 

end.


End file.
